


First Lads Academy

by Twiranux



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Botanist Jack, Botanist Ryan, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealousy, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Multi, Protective Geoff, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is abloom, but so is love! </p><p>Gavin, who has a crush on Michael, the Student Council president, is way too shy to admit his crush. His lame love letters that he writes never make it to Michael, but he believes that, one day, he will be able to hand it to him.</p><p>Ray, who also likes Michael, on the other hand, tries to be confident and almost egotistical in terms of his charisma. Everyday he could come to school with a rose in hand and try to flirt as much as possible.</p><p>Will Michael fall for the bashful Gavin or the boastful Ray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter, please be nice. I have no idea how to hold suspense or effectively use chapters in any other way but to have time breaks.

Tuesday morning, the sun treading lightly across the same bright blue sky, the heat a little lighter compared to yesterday's. Mornings sucked for every child and teen, as school abruptly ends their chase for a regular and healthy sleeping schedule, and start the repetitive day of so-called education. Spring certainly helped ease the stress of the students, and the thought of inevitable summer is what got them to function within school still. Gavin could barely manage to open his eyes when a familiar voice calls for him.

“Get up, Gav. It's morning, your favorite time of the day.” Geoff places his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, then tries to shake him into full consciousness.

A series of groans escape Gavin’s mouth. He never liked waking up early, nor did any average student. Geoff usually woke him up, and practically drags him all over the house. He made sure Gavin ate and was clothed properly, setting out Gavin’s clothes since Gavin could barely even comprehend being awake. He manages most of what needs to be managed, until he drops Gavin off to his high school, then he goes back to sleep before he heads off to work. The daily morning grind would be a massive failure if it weren't for Geoff’s coffee machine, of course. He depended on that thing on weekdays, for both Gavin’s sake and his.

“School sucks,” Gavin squawks, as he heads into the bathroom, his head still groggy.

“You say that everyday,” Geoff replies, running his tattooed hand through his hair. With coffee in the other hand, Geoff paces around the house. He looks over to the shelf filled with pictures of him and his boy. Adventures from all over the world, put into picture frames. Their postures were still the same, with Geoff’s arm around Gavin; but you could see the growth of Gavin from child to teen.

He could imagine the clamouring in his neighbors’ houses, as they too had children to send off. He watches the proud parents wave goodbye to their kids every morning, followed by the school bus leaving. Geoff didn't mind driving Gavin to school everyday, all the high school students and teachers were either scared of him or admired his tattoos from a distance. Every year he would hear the same rumor, of which a good chunk of the student body believed in, that he got the tattoos in prison. It made Geoff feel a little bit cooler.

Gavin steps out of the bathroom, with his hair all brushed up and generally not as gross as before. Geoff gives him a thumbs-up.

“I made you scrambled eggs. There's some bacon too,” Geoff points out, placing his coffee down on a little coaster of the coffee table, then lays down horizontally on the couch. “You're welcome.”

“Thanks, man!” Gavin happily chirps, excitedly picking up his fork and knife.

Geoff, in technicality, is not Gavin’s dad. Of course not, since the accent and the hair gave it away. But Gavin sure as hell believed it anyways. He just assumes that Geoff had him in Britain then came back to Austin. Yet, Gavin has never called him other than ‘Geoff’, as he found that it aged him less compared to ‘dad’. The two only usually headed to Britain for vacation, to visit his friend Dan Gruchy and his family, or to generally ease Gavin about his roots.

Geoff searches his phone to look at the weather, glancing over to Gavin once to check if he hasn't escaped to get back into bed. He hums, seeing that the whole week will be all the same again: hot and sunny, the perfect weather to stay indoors and play video games.

Gavin gets up from the dining table, practically throws his dishes into the sink, and rushes into the bedroom to get dressed. He sticks his arms into his shirt, while simultaneously putting on his pants. Geoff picks up his keys and his phone, and starts to put on socks and a pair of sneakers older than Gavin himself.

“I’m ready, Geoff!” Gavin proclaims, his backpack already on his back, but still frustrated over the heels of his feet getting caught against the back of his shoes.

The two head out of the house, Geoff locking the door behind them. Geoff gets in the driver's seat of their particularly small car, and Gavin sits in the passenger’s seat. They both put on their seatbelts, and Geoff begins to drive. The radio is quiet as usual, with the same rock station that Geoff loved and Gavin tolerated. Those tattooed fingers or Geoff’s could be seen tapping to the rhythm of the song.

The ride to school is unusually quiet. Geoff kept his mouth shut, and Gavin didn't bring up anything interesting either.

“Hey Gav,” Geoff says, breaking the silence. His vision is still focused on the road, however.

“Yeah?”

“When are you gonna bring someone home? Don't you have a high school sweetheart?” Geoff smirks, laughing quietly. He just wanted to be proud of his Gavin, after all. He didn't care much for who it was, but rather the concept that he could boast about it to his friends.

He parks the car in a vacant spot on the side of the road. His heavy eyes gaze upon Gavin, to which Gavin scoffs.

“Awh, Geoff, that again? I haven't gotten that lucky yet…” Gavin answers honestly, getting flustered from the thought of falling in love. He runs his hand through his hair, and looks out the passenger window. “But I do have someone in mind.”

“And who might that be?” Geoff asks, as Gavin finally exits the vehicle, but holds the passenger door open to continue conversing.

“Eh...I guess you'll see soon enough. If I get the courage to ask them out, that is.” Gavin then closes the door, and joins up with his friends that usually hung outside until school officially started. Him and his friends wave goodbye to Geoff, and he does his best to wave back while beginning to drive once more.

“Oh, my boy is in love,” Geoff mutters to himself excitedly.


	2. The Average, The Vain, The Unresolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication is not a good thing. It never really is.

“So, do you think it'll work, Ray?” Gavin hides his face behind the paper he so lamely holds up. He could feel his cheeks burning up. Ray fixes up his glasses, and cups his chin in his hand quizzically.

“Nah, too cheesy and lame,” Ray admits, shaking his head. Gavin frowns, and then folds the paper in half. He puts it away in his backpack, and hides his hands in his pants pockets. The two stay quiet for a few minutes.

“Ah, bugger. Well, I guess I'll have to find a more interesting way of doing that English presentation, then,” Gavin responds with a smile. Ray nods, still silent.

The two walk towards the cafeteria, prepared to have their favorite time of the day: lunch. Ray and Gavin usually sat together, occupying a small table that would fit about 8 people. They didn't mind the space, but in fact welcomed it. School was hectic enough to engage in constant social circles and keeping up with rumors. It was nice having a bit of peace and quiet.

Ray tucks away his rose in the inner pocket of his slick, black, expensive looking jacket. He then brings up his legs on the vacant chairs, stretching them out after a long morning of tedious critical thinking. His hands lay on his luxurious red tie that he took great care of.

Gavin knew better than to judge Ray solely by his looks. Inside, Ray is rather self-deprecating and his humor is unexpected if you perceive him as pretentious. The rose, as far as Gavin knows, is just his own little thing, and not supposed to be taking on any symbolic meaning. The guy just really loved roses. They always had each other’s backs, and was rarely seen apart in school. People started rumors of them dating, but Ray wasn’t afraid to find the source of the rumor and teach him a lesson. Gavin stayed on the sidelines while the rumor went on, just avoiding the topic.

On the other hand, Gavin never strayed from the school uniform. He got used to the blazer, collared shirt, and black trousers. The only thing that was not required was the watch he wore, to keep track of time without being rude in the middle of class by taking out his phone. He never got the guts to step out of line, and focused on being the dream student every teacher wanted to have. He went to clubs that was suggested to him, not ones he actually wanted to go to.

Gavin takes out his trusty lunch pack, the tradition that Geoff has been taking care of ever since the beginning of time. Geoff wasn't the best with cooking or handling food in general, but Gavin found even the simplest of meals prepared by Geoff were the best. The store-bought cookies and innumerable times his sandwich was found flat in his lunch pack only proved Geoff’s consistent dedication to feeding him.

Ray begins to doze off, but the rumbles in his stomach kept him awake. He sleepily drags his hand across his face, smudging up his high-end glasses along the way.

“Hey guys!” a familiar, enthused tone greets, the curl of his voice distinct. It is none other than the Student Council president, Michael Jones. The same Michael Jones that Gavin denies to have any romantic feelings for, supposedly. “Mind if I sit here from today on?”

“Oh? How come?” Gavin genuinely asks, confused about the sudden occupancy of one more at their table. Ray shakes himself awake, and tries to listen to the conversation.

“My table's getting fuller and louder...it's getting very obnoxious. I can't stand it, so I was about to just walk out, then I saw you guys here,” Michael explains, as he places his tray of food down on the table. “So here I am, instead of walking around the hallways pretending to care about students getting to class...because that's just something people expect you to do as role of student council president for whatever reason.”

“How is that possible? You're that popular?” Gavin asks, as he takes a bite into his cookie. Michael shrugs, and then takes a seat. 

Ray continues pretending to be asleep. He throws in a few light snores for effect. Michael glances over for a second, then returns his gaze to Gavin.

“No, everyone else at my table is though.” Michael takes off his backpack, and leans back on the chair, giving a relieved sigh. Gavin couldn't help but stare the entire time. The three sit silently for a few minutes, as Michael and Gavin eat, not mentioning anything in particular.

The two of them only shared one class this year. Gavin happens to like that time of the day the most. Not only did he like science, but he was more than happy to see Michael every so often.

Ray sighs, and becomes mobile again. He gets up, looks at Michael, then heads off to buy lunch.

Ray liked playing hard to get. He always thought romance would come to him, since he is already so alluring, he's pretty much done his end of the wooing. He put himself above the other students, but only boasted in moderation to make sure that he didn't piss anyone off.

“What's up with him?” Michael asks, covering the side of his mouth with his hand, to avoid Ray potentially mouth reading.

“He's just exhausted, he's fine,” Gavin reassures.

“Ah okay...well, since I'm here, I wanted to talk to you about something…” Michael trails off, his vagueness making Gavin sit completely still.

“What is it?” Gavin asks, his body rigid, his heart fluttering.

Gavin thought of all the entries in his little lame diary; the pages full of scribbles and small love poems that a middle schooler would do. It was an innocent type of love, one that he believed could never be reciprocated. Michael has dated so much more than what Gavin could over. Besides, Michael's had a first kiss, whereas Gavin hasn't.  

“I wanted to ask…” Michael thinks of his words carefully. Gavin holds his breath in, and tries not to gush about his feelings.

“Do you want to volunteer for the upcoming bake sale?” 


	3. That Lil' J With a Big Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love comes from those who are close to you, in more ways than one.

"What a tease!” Jeremy huffs out, bothered at the thought, as he jogs alongside Gavin, who is pathetically losing proper form. Gavin nods, and continues to report about earlier, about what happened  in the cafeteria.

Jeremy was always around for hearing about Gavin's daily life. He genuinely wanted to help whenever Gavin chose to bring up a conflict. He was Gavin's good friend and close neighbor for a number of years now, and hopes to continue those reputations for the rest of high school, and perhaps even beyond that. Though, the thought of getting into separate colleges made them nervous, they promised to keep in touch.

“I know, right?” Gavin adds on, agreeing to Jeremy's observation. In addition, Gavin twitches his nose, up and down, to express some sort of mindfulness or confusion. “But it could've just been me getting too hopeful.”

Jeremy lightly slaps his hand down on Gavin's shoulder. His fingers grip firmly for a few seconds before taking his hand off him.

“Ha, there's no such thing as too hopeful. It's just optimistic, is all,” Jeremy states, as Gavin gives a small smile. Gavin shrugs sheepishly, as the two slow their jogs to a walk. The gym teacher shouts out the daily routine for the class, and the two passively follow along. Jeremy sways his arms to the rhythm on his movement, while Gavin's arms wave violently and sporadically. 

“Should I even bother to confess to him, Lil’ J? It's not like I'm any special or particularly good looking,” Gavin wipes his hand across his forehead. Trying to catch his breath, he bends forward a bit to put his hands on his knees.

“Look, if you really think it’s that hard just, y’know, try to sound calm and collected when you confess to him!”

“I guess I'll see. Geoff is probably is gonna have some advice waiting for me when I get home as well.” The two continue to work themselves out, nodding along vaguely as they tune out their physical bodies.

“Hold on, your dad is in on it too? Thought that guy is from Alabama, no?” Jeremy scoffs in disbelief, and then he takes a few breaths in.

“It's a weird world, Lil’ J. You get the most surprising of reactions from the most unexpected places.”

Gavin couldn't get the idea of Michael out of his head. Every few seconds, he could imagine that freckled boy, showing a cute smile and laughing. Those loose locks of bronze hair stand out within a huge crowd of the other students, and that rambunctious personality keeps those friends of his chuckling and sticking around for more. What Gavin didn't see where the little glances that Jeremy threw toward his direction; the little glints of Jeremy's eyes that hoped and wished he wasn't so helplessly, at least a little, crushing on Gavin. Jeremy mumbles to himself, and shakes his thoughts away. He figures it were better to let go and do things for Gavin's happiness over his own. Jeremy didn't really mind letting go, but it was more the process of doing so made him hesitant.

Gym passes by slowly for both of the two friends, and the gym teacher sends them off to go change in the locker rooms. Gavin packs his things in his usual disorganized and quick manner, while Jeremy approaches his stuff more deliberately, folding his clothes and doubling checking his school supplies, making sure they haven’t been stolen by some no-good kid.

“You can always text me if you wanted to say anything more, or I can even come over to your house, if you want,” Jeremy speaks up, as he finishes up tying his sneakers. He then picks up his backpack and begins to head out, looking behind him often to check if Gavin is following along.

“I'm good for now, but I'll be sure to send you a text the moment I'm not,” Gavin smiles, as him and Jeremy walk together at the same pace. The final bell rings, letting all the students and teachers sigh know of their freedom to leave the premises. 

The two step out, onto the sidewalk, taking in the semi-fresh air of the outdoors. A number of cars were parked on the sides, with parents waiting for their children. Gavin scans the area for Geoff’s car.

“You don't have your driver's permit yet? Thought you went to go apply for one weeks ago...Can't you, like, drive by yourself now?” Jeremy asks, nudging Gavin with his elbow.

"Eh, I'm just lazy. Besides, Geoff doesn't seem to mind driving us, he doesn't do much in his free time anyways." Gavin shrugs, and Jeremy nods in response, then lets out a sigh.    
  
A few minutes later, a familiar car finally shows up, and Jeremy is the first to notice it, as he points excitedly at it. The car itself was in a decent condition internally, but physically looks worn out, aging more than its actual age. Yet, it was the same particularly small car that Gavin recognizes. Rather loud rock music plays, and it didn't help that the front windows are lowered about halfway.

“Hey boys, sorry about that. Damn detours and traffic, ya know," Geoff greets, lowering the volume only a little.    
  
"It's fine, Geoff, but why do you have the music so loud?" Gavin scratches his head. In the meantime, Jeremy swings the rear door open, and steps in. He leans back as much as possible, and stretches his legs and feet forward.   
  
"Trying to stay awake," Geoff replies, his eyes quickly blinking to further prove his point. He then points to his eyebags, which were always there to begin with, but Geoff assumed they were more prominent than usual.

Gavin enters the passenger's side, and plop his backpack right next to his feet. All of them click in their seat belts, and Geoff begins to drive back home. 

“So how was school?” Geoff asks in a mocking parental tone, and then follows it with a chuckle.

“It was fine,” Gavin rushes through his answer, then bites on his lower lip.

“Okay. So how was it really like then, Jeremy?” Geoff new better to just trust such a short answer. Jeremy usually was the goody-two-shoes, and was more honest about how things really happened.

“Oh you know, Gavin’s crush toyed with him. Michael, the guy, was being vague, leading Gavin on, then asked a completely not flirty question.”

What follows is a wave of silence, apart from the rock music. Geoff nods, but not along to the music; he thought of Gavin’s predicament, and how a father would assess such a situation.

“He blue-balled my son? What a dick. Gavin, you sure you want that kinda asshole ‘round you?” Geoff finally speaks up with a low growl. “That Michael kid better stop acting up if he wants to date my kid.”

“Geoff, it’s not like that! Not at all! It...it was just a misunderstanding. Besides...maybe volunteering will give me a chance to work around him, and…” Gavin trails off, twiddling his thumbs and looking out his window, as if to avoid Geoff’s stop-with-this-bullshit face. If it weren’t for his driving responsibilities, Geoff would be cracking his knuckles.

“If you really like Michael, you make sure that he sees the best in you, and he better show the best of himself. If he makes you cry, I’ll sign up for the PTA just to tell on his parents’ ass.”


End file.
